dymuniafandomcom-20200213-history
Hellios
left|100pxHellios is a god that is said to represent the 'lantern in Hell' wich represent hope, luck and light for Helliosians. He is the one who designed the Helliosian cult. He said that everything he does is bound logic and that he always have a plan. Background For a more detailed version see the Timeline of events. thumb|100px|Fuk-Thar attacking Halloviah.Hellios was an hallovian like the others gods. One day, a being latter known as Fuk-Thar destroyed their homeland Halloviah leaving it in absolute chaos. His brother Lucius (The Architect) found a finger that belonged to Fuk-Thar and modeled into the Sceptre of the Architect and used it against Fuk-Thar. Upon physical death, a hudge amount of energy was released, this made his brother a god. The remaining hallovians chose to recreate the universe as their world was desolated and empty. After the physical creation of the land Kyriah, the Architect and Hellios got in a fight arguing if humans should be given emotion and conscience or not. Hellios believed that his brother was corrupted by power, he took the Sceptre of the Architect and used it to defraglementate the physical body of his brother. After ascending to godhood, he distribued his energy equally with the remaining hallovians fearing corruption. Religion and Ideology left|200px Helliosism is based on the ideology that 'knowledge is power'. He is also seen as the god of hope, light and sun in some cases. Some, mostly humans, believe that he is the devil himself even though there is not much evidence that he is the cause of evil itself (though he did technically allowed it to exist along with emotions). Hellios also believe that the end justify the mean in most case, especially if it is for the greater good of all. Aside from the Helliosian cult that he himself orchestred to be a trap, he don't have any large religuious movement. Most of his followers are vampires. They also have an holy book called the Black Tome, it mostly tell the truth about the afterlife and how there is no such thing such as Heaven or Hell and is more like an endless dream. Helliosian Cult The Helliosian cult was a group orchestred by Hellios and was executed by Lucien and Nymeran. The cult's goal was to gather 'sinners' (term employed to design generally bad people in Helliosism) to sacrifice them to gather death energy in hope to being able to destroy the soul of the Architect. Notable followers *Lucien *Nymeran *Adrian *Zed *Grindevlad Gallery Helliosian parigram artwork.png|The magic circle of user whom use Helliosian divine magic. Etymology *While the name itself came from a dream, it also have several meaning and is based on the following: **Helios, the greek god of sun. **Hell as despicted in real-life religions. **Hell as the word luck in Norwegian. Trivia *Hellios' name originally come from a dream. *The number seven is considered an holy number in Helliosism. *The Heptralyia (emblem) is derived from the character 'ᚼ' wich is the medieval runes symbol for H.